


Android

by Naurlindale



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Androids, Angst, High tech middle earth, M/M, Romance, almost like an au, one does not simply tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naurlindale/pseuds/Naurlindale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new generation of Androids are on the rise.<br/>They were designed to cook, clean, and do all the other things people had no time to do in their daily lives. Their databases were programmed to live out a routine existence- no emotions or thoughts came to surface.</p><p>But he was a defect.</p><p>He fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Android

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So a new tech demo came out by Quantic Dream for ps3 and I was just so touched and inspired by the video. Go check it out!  
> { http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PPCw09-DNFg&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPPCw09-DNFg }

At first, it was a little buzzing noise.

Electrical currents ran through his system, preparing him for new data, programs, and attachments. It spread from the central base to the rest of his components, delivering signals to ready him for an upgrade. He was lifted and locked into place by a series of robotic arms, each one assigned a certain area to his new system. His eyes didn't see the cold, mechanic limbs work as the file of sight was not fully download into his database yet. But he knew one thing for sure.

Born.

He was going to be born.

"Can you hear me?"

Once sight finished fully loading in his database, he opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted his pupils to its proper setting. He opened his mouth, automatically answering the request without hesitation.

"Yes." 

The word felt so odd on his tongue, having no experience with actual speech, but having the knowledge accessible within him at the same time was... unsettling.

"ID." the voice requested once again.

"BBT2891" 

The characters flowed out his mouth with ease. 

"Move your head."

He turned his head towards the mobile camera that zoomed in on his face, then at the arms working away at his new body- melding and molding bits and pieces on to his torso, forming a solid figure under him. He complied to the voice telling him to look around using his brand new, hazel eyes.

"Cervical and optical animation- check."

He looked down briefly at the glowing, blue mechanism located in his upper left torso. It pumped in a comforting rhythm- a steady beat, sending out what he assumed to be some form of blood throughout his body.

Lub-dub

Lub-dub

Lub-dub

"Now give me your initiallization text." 

He racked his database for the correct script.

"Hello. I am a third generation ax400 android. I can clean your house, do the cooking-"

He glanced over at the robotic arm placing the final cords and nerves in his new fingers. 

"-mind the kids. I organize your appointments. I speak 300 languages and I'm entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner."

He tried his best not to flinch at that last part. It made him sound worthless as an individual.

"No need to feed me or recharge me. I'm equipped with a quantic battery that makes me untonomous for 173 years."

Pausing momentarily from his monotonous speech, he considered the question that began to formulate in his mind.

"Do you want to give me a name?"

He looked up expectantly at the intercom above him.

"Yeah. From now on your name is-"

A rustle of pages, a faint hum of amusement.

"-Bilbo."

He felt something tug at the corner of his mouth, his mechanical heart leapt.

"My name is Bilbo." he repeated to himself, beginning to feel giddy at the aspect of having an actual name. He looked around, taking in the surrounding environment, a sense of wonder and curiosity taking form in his mind.

"Initiallization and memorization- check." the voice stated, the sound of clacking keyboards and a beep of approval following it.

"Can you move your arms?" it asked, tone light.

Bilbo looked down at his new arms, watching the ivory surface morph into a pleasantly warm skin tone. He brought them up in front in him, wriggling his fingers as his nails and wrinkles formed into place. His nerve endings sent back information to his core, telling him that the sensation of touch was fully programmed and ready to go. He bent, stretched, and twisted his upper limbs, barely noticing the intercom's approval. 

"Now say something in Elvish."

Bilbo regretfully paused his exploration, pausing his arms in midair, then slowly lowering them back down to his sides.

"Mae govannen, elen sila lumenn omentilmo. Saesa omentien lle."

Looking down, he saw the robotic arms attach legs under him. They were short, stubby, and his feet were rather large and covered with hair.

They were perfect.

He pulled his arms close to his chest, not wanting to get them in the way of the busy robotic arms placing the final few touches on his body. Elvish kept flowing out of his mouth as he did so, seeking approval from the intercom. It took years for this language to come to completion- he had the vocabulary, grammar, and its history all memorized thanks to a single file in his database. 

It felt unfair.

"Good. Now sing something in Westron."

Bilbo closed his eyes, a soothing melody filled the cold room as he sang out an old, traditional folk song. His body swayed a bit with the rhythm as a strange warmth spread to his chest, fueling the melodic tune with emotion. It was as if his heart were singing for him.

As Bilbo hit the last few notes, the ground below him shifted, gently placing him on a level platform. The robotic arms withdrew from him, folding back into their stations. Bilbo looked up at the intercom with confusion.

"Go ahead! Take a few steps!" the voice urged him.

Bilbo looked back down at his feet and wiggled his toes, the same color from his arms now spreading over the surface. Bending his knee and lifting his leg, he placed the limb back down on the platform in front of him, shifting his body weight forward and bringing his other leg with him. He repeated the process a few more times, each step more confident than the previous one. A small grin formed on his face, as he realized that he was given the ability to move himself around on his own. He no longer had to rely on the cold robotic arms to move him- he had his own legs now. They were entirely his own.

The ivory white surface of the rest of his body gradually flushed to a healthy natural color. His nerves picked up on the transformation and came to life- processing the information that the room was uncomfortably cold- but Bilbo didn't care, he could truly feel the temperature- and it was wonderful. He shook his head, his smile growing impossibly bigger as golden hair sprouted from his cranium and a bubble of laughter escaped his lips. He was finally whole, he was finally complete.

He was finally human.

"Locomotion- checked! Okay, you're ready for work, honey!"

Bilbo looked up at the intercom, a spark of hope and excitement evident on his face, "What's going to happen to me now?" he asked, letting the robotic arms clothe him with a soft fabric that felt pleasant to the touch. 

"Oh, I'll re-initialize you and send you to a store to be sold." it replied in a matter-of-fact manner. Bilbo felt the smile slip off his face. 

"Sold?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion. The feeling of disappointment began to cloud his mind, then a strike of realization. "I'm.. a sort of 'merchandise' am I right?"

The voice chuckled, as if the mere though of Bilbo being an item for sale was humorous, "Yeah. Of course you're merchandise, baby! I mean, you're a computer with arms and legs and capable of doing all sorts of things." it responded in a joking manner, "And you're worth a fortune!" it exclaimed. 

The room fell silent after the voice's enthusiastic explanation- even the robotic arms came to a pause. Bilbo looked up at the intercom in horror, his new flesh trembling with a sensation classified as 'sadness'. 

"Oh," Bilbo muttered, "I see... I-" he hung his head, feeling his throat choke up. An odd wetness formed around his eyes, "I thought-"  
"You thought?" the voice scoffed condescendingly, "What did you think?" 

Bilbo blinked the tears out of his eyes, the wetness rolling down his cheek. An overwhelming unknown feeling took him. It was as if he was spiraling down into a dark abyss- weighing down his blue, beating heart and sucking the joy and hope out of him. He looked up at the cold intercom with sad eyes.

"I thought.... I was alive." 

As soon as he's spoken those words, the robotic arms came back to life around him, latching on to various parts of his body. The feeling of sadness was instantly replaced with the one of panic.

"Shit, what is this plan? It's not part of the protocol." the voice sighed irritably, "His memory component's going off the rails."

The arms ripped the clothes off his body, leaving Bilbo exposed once again to the cool air. He looked down at the mechanical limbs beginning to take his body apart in horror.

"Okay, recording." the voice came back, "Defective model. Disassemble and check the required components."

Bilbo looked around frantically, watching bits and pieces of his new body being taken away from him, "You're disassembling me, why?" he croaked, eyes widening at the sight of his lovely new skin tone turn back to ivory again. His golden hair disappeared from sight as well- all his new authentic features were disappearing. 

"You're not supposed to think that sort of stuff! You're not supposed to think at all, period." the voice snapped, "You must have a defective piece or software problem or something-"

"No!" Bilbo cried out, pushing away at the robotic arms picking him apart, "No! I feel perfectly fine I assure you! Everything's alright! I answered all the tests correctly didn't I?!" he asked frantically, watching helplessly as his wrists were caught in a steel grip.

"Yeah, but your behavior is not standard-"

"Please I'm begging you! Please don't disassemble me!" Bilbo yelled, watching his beautiful legs ripped off his torso and carried away from him. He's lost all sensation from the waist down, and that numbness crept up towards the remaining parts of his body.

"I'm sorry honey," the voice responded cooly, "but defected models have to be eliminated. That's my job."

Bilbo's arms went next, pulled away carelessly and quickly. He bit back a sob.

"If a client comes back with a complaint I'm gonna have some explaining to do-"

An angry red laser appeared, aimed at his shoulder, inching closer and closer to his heart. Bilbo's gasped, realizing what it was going to do. His breath hitched, crying out as the heat assaulted his metal skin.

"I won't cause any problems I promise! I'll do everything I'm asked to! I won't say another word! I won't think anymore!" Bilbo sobbed, tears freely falling from his eyes, "I've only just been born you can't kill me yet!"

His open chest held the glowing blue mechanism, pumping frantically, responding to Bilbo's fear. The red laser was going to stop his precious heart in a matter of seconds. He looked up pleadingly once more at the intercom, hoping that the voice's owner would heed his words.

"Stop!" he wailed loudly, "Will you please stop, I'm scared!"

The machines around him came to a halt. Bilbo pressed on with tearful eyes.

"...I want to live," he sniffled, "I'm begging you."

The silence was deafening.

Nothing happened.

Then one by one the robotic arms began working again, bringing back his arms, his legs, and his everything, reattaching them to the various sockets and joints assigned to take and utilize the different parts. His skin tone returned, as did his golden hair and other things. Bilbo let out a soft sigh of relief, his emotions calming back down to a standard level. He took a few cautionary steps away from the robotic arms, watching them wearily.

"Go and join the others"

His eyes snapped up to the intercom.

"Stay in line, okay? I don't want any trouble."

A small smile. The new emotion of...gratitude.

"Thank you." Bilbo smiled, then turned around, facing the carriers. The mobile platform took him into his designated capsule and there he looked to his left, where the other models were.

They all looked just like him.

Bilbo closed his eyes.


End file.
